


A Lesson Learned

by Redawilo



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Post-BBL, but still referred to as birds, other pairings are mentioned if you squint, they're humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Shuu learns what happens when he sneaks up behind Kazuaki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE S.S. KAZUAKI-IS-A-PSYCHOTIC-MOTHERFUCKER!
> 
> I've seen far too much lovey-dovey/happy couple NanaIwa, and that frustrates me. So I hope I have managed to get across at least a little of what makes this my Hatoful OTP.

The first time Shuu learned that Kazuaki wasn’t quite as calmed down as he had thought happened less than half a year after the quail had moved in with him.

A lot of things had happened, and Shuu was just happy that he was still allowed to live in his own house and do as he saw fit. Somehow, in the chaos of it all, Kazuaki had appointed himself as Shuu’s caretaker and had even snuck his way into living with him. While Shuu greatly disliked this arrangement, he was in no position to argue it. Kazuaki seemed genuinely apologetic for his actions and wanted to make amends, and while Shuu would have been able to live unassisted it _was_ of great benefit to him to have somebody near in case a problem arose. He was still recovering from multiple gunshot wounds to his good side, after all. Never mind the fact that they were inflicted upon him by the sleepy quail in question.

In the months just after they had started living together, it had come to Shuu’s attention that a pair of children who were in their own ways related to his beloved Ryuuji were still alive and on the loose. After much hassle, he had managed to capture and gain custody of them. While at first he had no reason to care about what Kazuaki thought of a couple of rambunctious youths living with them, he ended up at least a little thankful that the quail was now with him. As it happened, Kazuaki loved children and was quite the natural at caring for them. Such that without even asking him, the quail quickly and happily took on the role of their main caregiver. On top of that, while the math teacher’s narcolepsy had receded drastically since the events of that fateful day, he was still prone to taking naps in the afternoon. Whenever he did, be it at home or at the school where they still worked (when it finally reopened), the two children always found him, cuddled up next to him, and would quietly take a nap with him. Kazuaki didn’t mind it one bit, and Shuu found the hour or so they were all asleep to be the best time to get his work done.

But so while the two had lapsed into a strange, pseudo-family lifestyle, neither of them had become disillusioned as to why they were both in that situation in the first place. Or at least, so Shuu had thought.

It was getting late one night, and Kazuaki had just put the children to bed. He was in the midst of wishing them a good night’s sleep and closing their bedroom door when Shuu passed him in the hallway, going to his own room with the intention of getting an early rest. He suddenly found himself painfully on his back upon the floor, something heavy against his abdomen and his airway being constricted violently. His eyes cracked open as he tried to gasp for air. What had just happened?! What is going on?

His eyes widened. Kazuaki looked as spacey and cheerful as ever, but there was something wild and dangerous in his eyes. He was sitting on top of the doctor, pinning him easily with his weight alone as disabled as the doctor was. It was the quail’s hands that were restricting Shuu’s ability to breathe: they were wrapped tightly around his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe. There was a moment of silence and stillness wherein the doctor could only make a few strangled squeaks. He could have struggled, but even he knew that with his weakened body he would be no match against somebody as healthy as Kazuaki without the element of surprise…and it was Kazuaki who had had that element.

The quail hummed amusedly. “Oh, I’m sorry Doctor. I thought you were trying to sneak up on me. Silly me. You should be more careful, you know? Somebirdie could get the wrong idea when you are suddenly behind them like that.” He loosened his grip on Shuu’s throat, but only enough that the doctor could gulp down a few breaths in order to speak.

“I see I was mistaken. And here I thought you had forgiven me.” The partridge croaked out.

Kazuaki chuckled. “I have…for Nageki’s death, anyway. There _are_ plenty of other reasons to hate you, however. And this time, I've no little brother to tell me I can’t.” his fingers twitched against Shuu’s neck threateningly. “Unlike the others, I’m fully capable of handling myself around you. You won’t be able to stab me in the back so easily.”

So that was it, then. Kazuaki wanted to make up for his actions, but only as far as his brother had been concerned. However every other sin Shuu had committed still incited fury in the quail’s heart. Shuu was now certain that that was why the Dove party had allowed him to go free. That Kazuaki was staying with him gave them a hands-off way of controlling and monitoring the doctor, even if the quail had nothing to do with them. One misstep and the quiet, unassuming teacher would end the partridge’s life. He doubted that Kazuaki was so willing a pawn, but rather it was a happy coincidence that he wanted to stay with Shuu of his own choosing.

“Well, as you can see, I am unarmed. Had I been after your death, I would have been carrying a weapon of some sort. But I was not. I was retiring to my room early.” Shuu stated, his eyes still on Kazuaki’s. That look in the quail’s eyes hadn’t left or even dimmed.

“Is that so? In that case, I should probably let you go.”

“Yes. You should.”

There was a moment of silence before the quail hummed again and frowned. “How strange… I know that I _should_ let you up, after all you are so clever and well known that I don’t think I’d be able to impersonate you. But since we’re already here, I’m having a hard time bringing myself to move aside.” His fingers twitched again. “What do you think, Doctor? I can’t be killing you like this, but letting you go seems like the least appealing thing in the world right now.” To Shuu’s shock Kazuaki rocked his hips forward just a little, and it came to his attention that the quail was ever so slightly turned on by all of this.

Birds had always claimed that Shuu had a few screws loose, even not knowing that he really was a murderer. Assuming that were true, then Kazuaki must be entirely unhinged even without that shadow haunting him. But Shuu was growing irritated by this. It was one thing for the teacher to be debating if he should kill the doctor, it was another if that debate was somehow arousing him.

“Get up, Kazuaki.” Shuu ordered.

The bird above him gave a soft whine and slowly removed himself from Shuu’s person, his hands at his throat the last things to break contact. Shuu didn’t expect for the quail to offer to help him up, and it seemed as though Kazuaki was contemplating it himself. Shuu managed to sit up on his own when finally he was given assistance. Searching Kazuaki’s gold eyes for any sign of maliciousness and finally finding none, he accepted the extended hand. He wasn’t certain if he had just been losing weight or if Kazuaki was far stronger than he expected, but the quail pulled him up onto his feet far more easily than the partridge had expected. Without a word of thanks, Kazuaki being the reason he was on the floor in the first place and he could feel a bruise forming on his shoulder where he had hit the ground, Shuu continued down the hall to his bedroom.

He clicked on the light and stepped into the room, and was once again met with a surprise. The door clicked behind him and he whipped around to find Kazuaki leaning against it casually. That serene smile on his face seemed somehow more dangerous than the way he had been looking at Shuu while they were on the floor. The partridge opened his mouth to inquire as to what Kazuaki thought he was doing, but in one swift motion he closed the distance between them, grabbed hold of Shuu’s tie, and used it to draw him upwards where their lips collided.

Shuu let out a strangled grunt and shoved Kazuaki’s chest violently. The quail was forced to back off and he heaved sigh of frustration.

“Doctor, if you do that you might hurt one of us.”

The partridge wanted very much to point out that Kazuaki had literally just pinned him to the ground out in the hallway without any warning. Instead he glowered up at the other bird. “I do not know where you acquired the idea to kiss me, but I have no intention of letting you continue.”

“Oh, is that right?” Kazuaki asked innocently. “Then I apologize, but I do not want to stop.”

Shuu was again pushed down, although fortunately this time it was onto the edge of his bed. He wasn’t allowed even a moment to sit himself more comfortably before Kazuaki’s lips found his again. It was a sloppy, one-sided kiss. Shuu refused to move and Kazuaki seemed fine with that. The quail leaned in, supporting himself with a hand on the bed at either side of the partridge’s hips. Slowly he coaxed the doctor to lie down, and his mouth left his to explore his jaw and neck. Shuu growled at him warningly when he felt teeth graze the wounded skin of his windpipe.

“Calm down, now. I’m not going to harm you.” The quail murmured.

“I do not agree to any of this.” Shuu hissed.

“I figured you wouldn’t. I’m not going to stop, though, so you may as well not fight it.”

Any other protest was cut off by Kazuaki roughly grabbing Shuu’s jaw and forcing another kiss onto him. Shuu could feel a tongue swiping across his lips, and he clenched his teeth firmly shut. The quail giggled quietly.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m afraid if I put anything in your mouth you’d just bite it off.”

He had a point. As vulgar as it was to remove any part of a body in such a manner (Shuu had ways he preferred far better for that) it was certainly a viable method of defending himself. Unfortunately for him Kazuaki abandoned his lips again. The teacher tugged at the knot of his tied and pulled it free from his neck. The partridge could have guessed what it would be used for, so he was hardly surprised when the quail’s next move was to take him by the wrists and force them together behind his back. Kazuaki held him firmly until the tie was knotted tightly around his wrists beneath him. It was hardly comfortable, lying on top of bound hands, but Shuu supposed that was part of the point.

“There now. If Miru and Kaku were here, they’d think you had been gift-wrapped!” Kazuaki laughed. He licked the shell of Shuu’s ear before adding in a whisper, “Perhaps you have been.”

There was little Shuu could do as Kazuaki now began to unbutton his shirt. He laid still and stared up at his ceiling even as a pair of hands moved surprisingly gently over his chest, pushing his shirt aside and exposing his skin. The doctor planned to remain silent and let the quail do as he pleased, and it astonished them both when he gasped sharply when Kazuaki’s teeth bit lightly at one of his nipples. It hadn’t been hard enough to hurt, and both of them knew it. A mischievous smirk crossed the quail’s face, but he said nothing. Shuu’s face flushed in humiliation. It seemed that despite his unwillingness to participate, his body had other plans.

Kazuaki continued to nip and bite his way down Shuu’s torso at an agonizingly slow pace. The partridge swallowed thickly and would occasionally suck in another quiet breath or whine almost unperceptively softly. By the time the quail’s mouth found his navel, there was a small but noticeable bulge in the front of the doctor’s slacks. Kazuaki sunk his teeth into Shuu’s hipbone and a hand palmed at the tent. He hadn’t meant to but the doctor’s hips squirmed and his head tilted back just a little, eyes slipping shut. For all his sadistic mannerisms, it appeared that Shuu was just as much a masochist too.

There was little pomp and circumstance from there. Kazuaki unbuttoned and unzipped the doctor’s slacks, forcing them and his underwear off his person together at once. He was still not completely hard, as what Kazuaki had done could hardly be considered foreplay. Shuu glared at the quail, watching as the bird undid his own pants and dropped them just enough to free his erection. Kazuaki stroked himself a few times, closing his eyes in delight at his own contact. It afforded enough time for Shuu to speak up.

“The night stand, bottom drawer, probably at the far back and buried…” he muttered just above a whisper.

Kazuaki looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other briefly before the quail stood upright and checked the night stand that Shuu had indicated with a glance. He pulled open the bottom drawer and rifled through it. Sure enough, at the back he found a small half-used bottle of personal lubricant. He turned it over in his hands a few times, searching for an expiration date of some kind.

“Most are not marked with that sort of thing, and although it has not been used in some time I believe it is still within its self-life.” Shuu stated.

“So does this mean you are giving me permission?” Kazuaki asked, returning to stand in front of him.

“Hardly.” The partridge scoffed. “But since you are going to do it anyway, I would rather you took precautions so as not to injure me further.”

Not another word passed between them as the quail deposited a small amount of the slick substance onto his fingers and then onto his dick. He tossed the bottle aside somewhere on the floor and lifted one of Shuu’s legs onto his shoulder. The doctor dropped his head back against the bed, relaxing his body in preparation. Kazuaki guided himself to Shuu’s entrance and without warning pushed himself in completely. The partridge breathed in sharply, his body tensing at the sudden intrusion.

“You…are terrible at this…” he winced.

“Forgive me, I haven’t had many opportunities to do something like this before.” Kazuaki replied.

Shuu could imagine that was the case. He didn’t know who would have had sex with Kazuaki in the past, but given the quail’s history he was unlikely to have ever been in the company of somebody who would have often enjoyed such a thing. Shuu on the other hand at been blessed with somebody very compassionate and gentle and experienced when he had experimented as a teenager, although that was some years ago now.

Kazuaki’s pace was erratic from the get-go, and the partridge chalked it up to inexperience. All the same, somehow the stimulation and the fingers digging painfully into his hips had managed to get him completely hard. Shuu even found himself squirmed against his restraints not so much out of discomfort, but out of a growing desperate need to cling tightly to _something_. The quail’s mouth found his chest again and his lips formed a tight seal around one of his nipples, sucking on it harshly.

For a while the only sounds that could be heard in the room were Kazuaki’s deep, panting breaths whenever his mouth was not on the partridge, the slick slapping of skin on skin, and rarely a soft moan from Shuu whenever the quail accidentally managed to rub his prostate just right. When they came there was no explosion of fireworks, no hot white flash, and no stinging pains of deep, unadulterated love or lust. There was only a breathy, strangely grunt from Kazuaki as he buried and released himself deep inside of Shuu, and Shuu’s breath caught in his throat and made no sound at all as he spilled his own seed messily across his stomach.

Shuu hardly felt the whole thing satisfying. He was uncomfortable and no doubt going to be covered in deep purple bruises in the morning. The only other thing their “activity” had managed to do for him was make him feel even more tired. Whatever Kazuaki felt about it, he didn’t say. The quail pulled out just as swiftly as he had entered, and thankfully undid the knot binding Shuu’s wrists. The teacher got his own clothing back in order and made for the door, but not before planting another kiss to the doctor’s lips as the partridge sat upright and rubbed at his damaged wrists.

“Just so you know, I think I’m going to start kissing you ‘just because’ from now on.” Kazuaki told him, his signature cheerfulness back in place.

“Oh really? Then perhaps I should keep a scalpel up my sleeve at all times.”

“I’m surprised you don’t already.” The teacher laughed. He laid his hand on the doorknob. “Good night, Doctor. Sleep well.”

Shuu didn’t respond as the quail left his room and closed the door behind him. He breathed a deep sigh and got to his feet. As much as he wanted to sleep, there was no way he was going to do so in such a state. He looked down at his tie and discarded pants and underwear. He wanted so badly to fold them up and put them away neatly with the rest of his dirty clothing, but instead opted to rid himself of his shirt and headed for his connected bathroom. He would clean up his belongings after cleaning up his person.

All in all, he had learned a valuable lesson that night: do not sneak up behind Kazuaki.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS! Look who wrote this instead of working on Unfrozen! Although to be fair, I have been DYING to write some smutty NanaIwa since long before I started that fic. It just took me forever to get hit by the right inspiration.


End file.
